


Permission

by Kattwyllie



Category: Chicago Justice (TV), Chicago PD (TV), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Peter Stone (L&O: SVU)/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Permission

“You’re telling me that while we had Ellis in custody, we had another rape happen with the exact same M.O., including details that haven’t been released to anyone?!” Olivia asked, facing the squad,

“So we’re thinking there’s a copy cat, or that Ellis isn’t our guy?” Rollins questioned, 

“We definitely have the wrong guy…” Carisi came back into the room, “Ellis’ alibi is rock solid, we’ve got him on camera at a diner at the time of the last rape. He was at a bodega the time of the first attack, a movie theatre for the second, and a cafe for the third, security cameras confirm every incident.”

“What about a connection?” Benson countered, “Keep Ellis here, make sure there’s nothing that links him with any of the attacks, we need this rock solid.” The squad had been pursuing this serial rapist for a few weeks. he seemed to be escalating, and he had a very specific type, one that happened to very much fit your description. 

“Or…” You started, “We put someone under…” You glanced up at your Captain, who nodded, waited for you to continue, “He always hits the same club, on Fridays, and he as a very specific type…which happens to be very similar to me..and it happens to be Friday…”

“You’re okay with this?” Liv asked you, you nodded, it was just part of the job, you had no problem going under, even if risk was involved, you knew the squad had your back.

**

A few hours later, you were dressed to impress, nearly ready to leave the precinct, the dress clung to your body tighter than you could imagine, your cleavage nearly pressed into your neck, heels accentuating your legs. You came back into the squad room, your hair loose around your shoulders and you placed the hoop earrings into your ears.

“We ready?” You questioned, not noticing that the A.D.A, Peter Stone, your fiancee, had made his way into the room. Fin let out a low whistle that you chuckled at, rolling your eyes.

“Y/N, this is gonna be your wire, okay?” Benson handed you a choker, the camera imbedded in the main jewel, you nodded, placing it around your neck. “All you need to do is have a drink, pretend you’ve had more than one, and flirt back, the moment he starts to cross the line, we move in.”

“He needs to actually cross the line for us to prosecute,” You rebottled, “You don’t move in until that happens or I say the safe word.”

“Absolutely not.” Stone spoke out from across the room, a steel look on his face, you’d had to disclose the relationship when it had started, so everyone knew how you were connected. You gave out a huff, rolling your eyes,

“I didn’t realize I needed your permission.” You took the few steps over to be right up in his face, “Stone you realized when you started dating a detective that sometimes, I’d have to go undercover, or be in dangerous situations, right?” You quirked a brow, “Well now is this time…and I’m gonna need to you deal with this, because this is my damn job, let me do it.” Peter made a lightning fast glance around the squad before practically dragging you into a conference room.

“Y/N,” He started, “I don’t want you to get hurt, I love you more than anything in the world. I know your work can make things threatening, but this case, this guy is dangerous and l really don’t like the idea of using you as bait!” You felt your eyes roll yet again, 

“So you’d rather throw someone else undercover that has less experience?”

“You know that’s not what I’m saying, there has to be another way to get this guy!”

“We don’t go in tonight, another innocent girl out there gets raped!” Your voice was raised by now, more than likely loud enough for the squad to hear on the other side of the door. “Is THAT what you want Peter!?” You turned away, making a move for the door,

“And what if he manages to get you out of the safe zone and something happens to you?! YOU are what I’m concerned about! Goddammit Y/N I can’t afford to lose you.” He let out a huff, pinching the bridge of his nose. You stopped at the door hearing a slight shake in his breath, turning back to face him you noticed his eyes were watery.

“Baby…” You softly stroked his cheek, kissing him gently, “I’m going in with a wire, Carisi and Amaro are gonna be inside, Rollins, Benson, Fin are all gonna be waiting outside. This is a regular Friday night for us, you know that.” You took another moment to kiss his lips softly, using it to remind him how much you loved him, “I’m going to be fine, but we need to do this if we want to nail this bastard, plus, I do know how to take care of myself.” You smirked at that, “I’ve taken down way worse criminals than this, and I’ll continue to do so. I know you love me and want to protect me but you need to remember that I need to do my job, so that you can do yours!” Peter sighed lightly at that, moving to kiss your forehead,

“Okay, I’m sorry. I just…I love you so damn much, I don’t want anything to happen to you.” You smiled softly, pecking his cheek, 

“I love you too.” Your lips raised to touch his this time, “Now, will you let me go do my job baby?” He sighed heavily, but opened the door back to the squad room for you.

“We okay?” Olivia asked hesitantly, glancing between the two of you.

“Yeah, we’re great, let’s move out.” You gave Peter’s hand a tight squeeze before making your way out of the squad room.


End file.
